A transfer-type pressure sensitive adhesive tape having a releasable pressure sensitive adhesive layer on a support has been used for the purpose that the pressure sensitive adhesive layer is released from the support, transferred to a receiving object such as a paper surface and the receiving object is adhered to an other article.
The transfer-type pressure sensitive adhesive tape to be used is generally contained in a handy-type film transfer tool. There is available, as this kind of film transfer tool, one having such a construction as comprising a supply reel on which a transfer-type pressure sensitive adhesive tape is wound, a winding reel for winding a support body after transferring the pressure sensitive adhesive layer, a head for transferring the pressure sensitive adhesive layer to a receiving object under pressure, which is located in an intermittent position of a tape transporting route between the supply reel and the winding reel, and a casing for containing them, the head having exposure out of the casing.
In a case where the transfer-type adhesive tape is transferred from a film transfer tool to a receiving object such as a paper surface, when film-cutting-off property of the pressure sensitive adhesive layer is poor, there is observed a stringy phenomenon between the transferred pressure sensitive adhesive layer transformed on the paper surface and the pressure sensitive adhesive layer on the side of the film transfer tool upon removing the film transfer tool from the paper surface, whereby the transfer working is deteriorated.
Thus, in conventional technologies, in order to improve film-cutting-off property of a transfer-type pressure sensitive adhesive tape, a polymer material for a pressure sensitive adhesive agent (adhesive agent) is selected (in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1994-62920, an acryl resin base adhesive agent is incorporated with alginic acid) or a cross-linking is accelerated. And addition of filler to a pressure sensitive adhesive layer (Japanese Patent No. 3518469) and addition of needle like particles (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-113353) have been tried.
However, in these methods, use of a special adhesive agent is necessary, and even when a filler is added, cutting-off property of a pressure sensitive adhesive layer is insufficient in spherical or bulky particles and further lowering of tacking effect and an initial adhesive force is observed when a particle size or an amount to be added is increased. Further, in needle like particles, a comparatively strong strength (hardness) and length are required for breaking the membrane of the pressure sensitive adhesive layer by the needle like particles because the cutting-off effect can be attained only by a sharp top edge part of the needle like particles, though the particles themselves have a cutting-off power. Still further, a relatively long time is required for complete cutting-off the membrane (a slight stringy phenomenon observed) because a cutting-off surface is small due to cutting-off of by a sharp top edge part.